


Fanboy Yuri

by Pandamilo



Series: Fanboy's [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fanboy AU, Fanboy Yuri Plisetsky, Fanfiction, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Yuri, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Otabek Altin Skater, Prompt Fic, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, fan fic writing, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky was many things...But what people didn't know, was that Yuri was a fanboy.Yuri wrote fanfic’s and drew smutty art and rambled essay-length text posts on his tumblr about his favourite figure skater. Yuri had been a fan of Otabek Altin’s since he first debuted in Juniors - he wasn't like the other skaters. Otabek was stoic, rigid and defined in a way many others weren't...





	Fanboy Yuri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoffcks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoffcks/gifts).



> This was a prompt given to me by @outoffcks on tumblr "You could have warned me".

Yuri Plisetsky was many things. 

He was a dancer, primarily in ballet but he dabbled in many different forms. Yuri was a cat lover, a good cook, a homeowner (well he owned a studio apartment but still), a barista at some indy/hipster coffee shop his uncle Viktor owned. He was a gamer and played competitively with his uncle’s husband, Yuuri, any chance he could and they usually won.

All these things and many more were parts of Yuri that people knew. They knew he was tall, lean, blonde with green cat-like eyes and he had the body of a dancer. 

They knew he was snippy, sassy, loud and very opinionated, things  _ always _ had to go his way.

But what people didn't know, was that Yuri was a fanboy.

Well, not entirely true - he went to figure skating competitions and blatantly showed his adoration for a particular skater but no one knew how deep it ran...

Yuri wrote fanfic’s and drew smutty art and rambled essay-length text posts on his tumblr about his favourite figure skater. Yuri had been a fan of Otabek Altin’s since he first debuted in Juniors - he wasn't like the other skaters. Otabek was stoic, rigid and defined in a way many others weren't. 

Yuri has been following figure skating since he was a child because Viktor used to skate but suffered an injury just before his debut into seniors but it worked out best for him because it’s how he met his husband - Yuuri was the support sports nurse on call for the local rink.

They have been annoyingly inseparable ever since. 

The first time Otabek had appeared in Yuri’s world he was shocked, the boy was angry looking but also soft. He moved, not like a dancer but a man on a mission. He was beautiful but not in the same way skater’s normally were. He wasn’t fluid like them but he also wasn’t stilted. He was utterly unique and fascinated Yuri to no end.

That's how it all started, innocent enough, just following his skating… then his interviews… then his hobbies… likes… dislikes, any information that made Yuri feel like he already knew the man he had a soul (and dick for that matter) crush on.

He hadn't really set out to write fanfiction, Yuri was just scrolling through his tumblr and saw someone had made a post shit-post dishing Otabek’s skating and Yuri had defending him. He created a post that justified Otabek’s skating, music and movement choices, debunking every word the other idiot had said. This, of course, just made the idiot retort with some contrite comment about Yuri’s obvious desperate plea to get in Otabek’s pants. 

Now this wasn't something Yuri could actually deny, the man was a fucking sex god who dripped sexiness by simply breathing. 

So Yuri did the only reasonable thing and wrote a smutty story of all the ways he’d take Otabek’s arse, all the ways he’d let that beautifully hung sex-god fuck him till morning.

That was the beginning... 

Twenty fic’s ranging from detailed descriptions of sucking Otabek’s cock to fluffy little things they would say while laying in bed together and talking about the big questions in life, Yuri wrote it all.

Yuri even came up with their ship name - Otayuri, he was quite proud of himself. And people even seemed to like it. They thought he and Otabek made a cute couple (based of Yuri’s on rough sketches of what they would look like together) and they loved his shit-drabbles, apparently he wrote good smut and people started requesting him to write other things. 

This is how Yuri’s  _ other _ life began.

He started to pick up a kind of following, many people respected his opinion on anything Otabek and on other things as well.

Yuri wrote and drew for people he didn't know, about all kinds of topics, anime, films, movie stars. It ranged from simple sweet things to the dirtiest kinks he didn't even think were a turn on but people started paying him for them. Either in real money or gifts of other things, it was a world he never knew he needed. 

But his other life and real world came crashing down in a brutal tidal wave one day when he received a text from Viktor to come into work as soon as possible.

Yuri arrived, his hair in a braid and twisted around his head, his black polo already slightly dirty since he hadn’t been able to wash it. His black skinny jeans hanging a little too low to be suitable for work but once he started he’d be wearing an apron so it wouldn’t matter. But just as Yuri was walking around the main floor he stopped, there was a voice, gravelly and unmistakable. 

Yuri didn’t look, he couldn’t look. He also couldn’t deny that just hearing that voice in person was giving him a partial. 

_ What the fuck is he doing here?! _

Yuri was panicking, he sprinted out the back to the staff room and nearly bold over his uncle’s husband. “Yuuri-kun! You could have warned me! Holy shit, what the fuck is he doing here!”

“Yura-kun, calm down, deep breaths. I’m sorry, I didn’t know he was here until about a minute ago, Vitya seemed so pleased with himself and it took going on the floor to find out why.”

Yuri had been interested in Japanese when he first met Yuuri and asked him to teach him some things and that began their close relationship, there was only actually four years difference between them. After a long,  _ long _ , argument about the fact that never in a million fucking years was Yuri ever going to call him  _ senpai _ , they had come to the conclusion they would add -kun to both their names as sign they were on the same level, despite their age gap.

“I’m gonna kill him.” Yuri growled out between his teeth, going to step around Yuuri and burst into Viktor’s office, it wouldn’t be the first time it happened.

“Why? I thought you would at least be kind of excited. Go introduce yourself, he seemed friendly enough, he even remembered Vitya.”

Yuri turned to look at Yuuri, there was no way he could talk to that man… not after everything. He would either turn into a gooey mess or be so hard he wouldn’t be able to hide it. 

_ But this might be your only chance to actually meet him in person. _

Yuri was torn, he wanted to run but he honestly couldn’t decide in which direction. 

“Yura-kun?” Yuuri questioned, tilting his head to look properly into Yuuri’s face.

“What if he’s awful? After all this time... what if he just turns out to be another one of those self-absorbed, ego-stuffed skater’s who think they are better than everyone else just because they have a gold fucking medals?” Yuri’s voice was small, irritated and he was staring at his own hands wound into fists in front of him.

“Do you honestly believe that?” Yuuri’s voice was kind, just like always. Never judgemental, just a nudge in the right direction, a clarification.

_ No, I don’t believe it. _

Yuri didn’t bother to reply, simply turned on the spot and ditched his things in his locker, tying his apron, checking himself in the mirror… five times, before he was out on the floor. He didn’t go up to the table straight away, simply fixed up the counter, served a few customers and made some coffees. It was only when he heard the very distinct laughter of his uncle that he let himself drift over to the table.

There were five people sat there, six if you included Viktor, all figure skater’s that Yuri recognised instantly. There was Jean-Jacques Leroy and his wife (who wasn’t actually a figure skater but she basically lived under JJ’s arm so she might as well have been on the ice with him), Guang Hong Ji, Leo de la Iglesia and the one and only, Otabek Altin. 

_ Now or never. _

“Hi, I’m Yuri, is there anything else I can get for you today?” Yuri tried to be polite and smile but his eyes were almost exclusively fixed onto Otabek’s face and when those eyes flickered up to look at him curiously, Yuri almost choked.

They were warm, inviting and kind, Otabek smiled at him as his mouth fell open into a gap like an idiot but he couldn’t seem to stop it.

“YURA! This is my other Yuri! He is my nephew, he is a big fan of figure skating, especially you. Otabek.” 

Yuri was going to kill him, headlines tomorrow will read  _ Man arrested today for impaling his uncle with a cake server. _

“Oh, you follow my skating? Shame I didn’t have a better session for you-”

“That wasn’t your fault, you were unfairly judged because of that new competitor’s trickery.He was all smoke and mirrors with stupid music, he isn’t actually a good skater at all, he is utterly  _ boring _ , you should have won gold, not him...” The words were tumbling out of Yuri’s mouth of their own accord and there was nothing he could do to stop them now. “Sorry.” Yuri mumbled at the end, he knew his face was actually on fire at this point as six pairs of eyes examined him for a good thirty seconds of utter silence. 

_ Send help. Someone please save me from this agonizingly slow, death. _

“Thank you.” Otabek broke the silence and Yuri’s head whipped up to meet his gaze, he seemed so genuine and shocked, his eyes flickered over Yuri’s body again before coming back up to meet his eyes once more. It was as if everyone else melted away and it was just the two of them.

“Yeah, well… no need to thank me, it’s just the truth.” Yuri couldn’t take it anymore and bolted, pretending he needed to help Yuuri with a customer even though there was only actually two coffee’s to make. 

They stayed a little longer, chatting with Viktor and Yuri took a few chances to flick his eyes over to the table only to nearly drop what he was carrying everytime as he was met with Otabek’s piercing stare.

_ Yep, it’s offical. I am  _ _ so _ _ dead. _

When they were getting up to leave Otabek broke away from the counter, and stopped in front of Yuri.

“I wanted to give you your tip personally.” Otabek’s voice grumbled in Yuri’s ears as he stared at him, offering his hand, palm up and slightly shaking. Yuri couldn’t speak, what the hell was he meant to say if he did.

Otabek smiled at him as he placed something light in his hand, running his fingers lightly over Yuri’s wrist and palm as he slowly retracted his hand.

“It was nice to finally meet you, Yuri, I hope we get a chance to get to know one another better.” Otabek smirked a little before turning on the spot and briskly walking away as Yuri’s eyes flickered down to the note in his hand.

_ Call me - Otayuri _

* * *

 

Come follow me on [tumblr ](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/)for chats and check out my [other fics ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/works)if you feel like it <3

**Author's Note:**

> Your comment's and Kudos give me so much life <3  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
